This invention relates to a guide mechanism for a cable adapted to be unwound from a powered winding drum or winch in a truck or similar vehicle. The cable guide mechanism is mountable on the front bumper of the vehicle forwardly of the powered winch or drum to provide roller guide surfaces approximately 18 inches from the drum axis. As the cable winds or unwinds relative to the drum its approach angle to the cable guide mechanism changes; the guide mechanism rollers have concave peripheral edges adapted to engage the cable surface around substantially its entire periphery so that changes in approach angle of the cable have minimal disturbing effect on the rollers.
The cable guide mechanism of my invention is advantageous in that loads on the rollers are applied to at least two of the rollers, whereby roller loadings are more effectively absorbed or handled. The load-absorbing capability of my roller design is obtained in a structure that permits rapid threading or unthreading of the cable through the guide mechanism without disconnecting the chain-hook assembly that is commonly provided at the free end of the cable. In the preferred embodiment of my invention there are three rollers arranged respectively at the 12 o'clock, 4 o'clock and 8 o'clock positions relative to the cable axis. The roller at the 12 o'clock position is carried on an auxiliary frame that is adapted to be swung to a position wherein the roller is spaced away from the cable axis, thus permitting the cable to be inserted or removed relative to the guide mechanism without disconnecting the chain-hook assembly.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.